Jessie Has a Cold
by UPlover
Summary: I know toys can't get sick, but I got this idea after Frozen Fever. Jessie gets a cold on the day of the big Easter Egg hunt, but hasa bunch of surprises for Buzz. She doesn't want to to ruin the special day for him.
1. Chapter 1

Jessie couldn't wait for the Anderson's to leave for the morning. Every year the toys took turns to hide Easter eggs around the house, and this time it was Jessie's turn.

She hid four eggs that were for Buzz and hid a little gift in each one.

It took all night, but she couldn't wait to see the look on her boyfriend's face.

"Bye toy's, see you when I get back from church!" Bonnie said as she closed the door to her bedroom.

The second Jessie came out from toy mode, she sneezed.

Her head felt funny and her nose was so clogged up that she almost couldn't breathe. No, not a cold, she wanted this day to be special between her and Buzz.

"Bless you, Jessie. Are you feeling alright?" Buzz asked noticing how tired she looked. Her cheeks looked rosier than usual. He gently put his hand to her cheek, but Jessie took his hand and walked out of the room with him.

"I'm fine, come on, I have a surprise for you."

The other toys were already in the living room once they joined them. "Alright, let the annual egg hunt begin. The toy who finds the most eggs wins." Woody announced. "Did you hide them good, Jessie?"

"You bet I did, let the hunt begin!" she ended her sentence with coughing. Buzz laid his hand on her back, growing worried.

"Jessie, are you sure you're alright? You don't look well."

Her head felt dizzy, wanting to sit down, but she didn't want to disappoint Buzz.

"Course I am, now come on, I hid four eggs especially for you." She pulled him along out the cat flap and breathed in the nice fresh air.

"Now, I'll give you a hint, Bonnie left is in this spot and we spent our first date there."

Buzz smiled. "The tree."

They walked over to their favorite spot, fingers intertwined with each other. Buzz searched around the tree, but couldn't find an egg anywhere. He saw Jessie staring up the tree with a smirk. He looked up too and their was a green egg on a branch.

"Come on, space boy, I'll race you up there."

"Are you sure you're up for it, Jessie?"

"I'm fine, Buzz, come on!"

And in a few minutes, Buzz found himself to be the winner as Jessie struggled up to the last branch. He held his hand out, but she pulled herself up.

"You can open them later, come on, i'll you a hint for the next one."

She was slower than usual and sounded congested. Once she was on the ground, she stumbled into the grass.

"Jessie, please, you're not well, let's go inside..."

"No, Buzz, i'm fine," she forced herself not to cough feeling the scratch suffocating in her throat. "Next hint, sometimes we go into this tiny house that is home for our flying friends."

Buzz looked concerned as his girlfriend lead him to the birdhouse. "Why don't you let me get it?" Buzz said to her. Jessie playfully pushed him aside, but out of his glance, she frowned, knowing that she was pushing herself.

"Where is the next one?" Buzz asked after they found the purple egg. He was growing more concerned for his cowgirl as he heard how she breathed. She was a tough girl, but stubborn, and that's what he loved about her. He just wished she wouldn't push herself to do this.

Jessie looked all the way up at the chimney, cursing herself for whatever reason why she put one up there. But, then she pulled together an adventurous face. She took off before Buzz making him race after her. Jessie had a surge of energy, hopping up all the railings and racing slowly up the rooftop. She was able to beat the space toy to the top of the chimney, where she placed an egg in a missing brick.

"Ha, I beat you to it space..."

Just then she had a major coughing attack. Buzz was quick to act, grabbing hold of her arm before she fell down the dark hole.

And in perfect timing the Anderson's returned home. The couple scrambled down the rough, ran through the cat flap and returned to toy mode.


	2. Chapter 2

Jessie was placed on the bed before Bonnie had left with her parents. The peace she finally felt didn't last because Bonnie decided to play with her.

"Come on Easter bunny, Jessie, you and the Peas-in-the-Pod need to help me find my eggs!"

Buzz grew concerned, wishing Bonnie didn't take Jessie. She needed to rest. Even in toy mode they felt tired at the end of the day.

"Hop, hop, hop," Bonnie acted out as she lifted the doll up and down on the grass. The world bounced up and down in Jessie's eyes, making her feel nauseous. "Let's find the eggs Easter Bunny Jessie. Look, there's one over there."

Jessie enjoyed how she got to spend time with her owner, but it was wearing her out. She made a game where she and the Peas were on the run from a giant, like in Jack and the Bean stock.

"Bonnie, time for lunch!"

Bonnie left the toy's in the grass and hurried inside.

Finally, some peace, Jessie said as she closed her eyes to drift off to sleep in the grass.

"Hey, I bet I can beat you in a race across the yard!" one of the Peas challenged.

"I bet I can while carrying an egg!"

"You're on, losers!"

The moment Jessie opened her eyes the three peas were off hopping across the yard. They were always causing mischief, who knew what sort of trouble they'd get themselves into.

"Guys, please, can't we just relax?" Jessie begged having no energy to chase them.

They clearly weren't listening as they hopped around. Jessie had no choice. She got to her feet and ran after them. This would be easier if she weren't feeling this way. She charged one of them, but missed landing on the ground. Her head was pounding and it was so hard to catch her breath.

"Guys..." she said as she coughed.

They were only a few feet away, quarreling with one another about who won. She sneaked up and scrambled them into her arms.

"Now you listen to me like I told you. Go get those eggs and then we'll wait quietly before Bonnie comes back!" she said to them in a strict tone.

The Peas in a Pod did as they were told as Jessie lied back in the grass. She had no strength to stand anymore and they stared up at the clouds. This was the most peace she felt all day. It would be better if Buzz was out here with her. This was the spot they always spent their alone time at.

Right before she closed her eyes, Bonnie came back outside and played with her toys for the rest of the day.


	3. Chapter 3

Jessie waited until Bonnie was fully asleep and lifted herself up from the floor. She stifled her coughing and awoke Buzz.

"Come on, Buzz, you have one more egg to find."

"Can't it wait until morning, Jess?" This was the first time he looked at her in hours and she looked awful. Her eyes dropped, her cheeks were rosy, and she sounded congested.

"No, Buzz, I have a surprise for you. Grab the other eggs and let's go."

Buzz did as what he was told and followed the cowgirl to the living room. They put the eggs down near the couch and Jessie took a deep breath.

"Race you up the mantle!"

Buzz didn't want to race her, so instead he slowed behind her to make sure she'd be okay.

Jessie struggled up the brick platform, but then felt that dizziness come over her. She ignored it and hopped on the wall of the brick mantle. Her arms could barely pull herself up. As soon as she began to cough she misplaced a step and suddenly felt herself falling in the air.

If it weren't for Buzz who stayed beneath her she would have hit her head on the bricks. She felt disoriented of what just happened, then found herself leaning against Buzz. She was unable to stop him from feeling her head as she head another coughing spasm.

"Jessie, look at you, you're burning up, come on, you need to rest." Buzz said as he picked the cowgirl up into his arms.

"No, the last egg is up there, can't we..."

"Jessie, please, admit it to yourself. You need to rest."

Buzz made her comfortable on the couch and pulled up the blanket for her. Jessie laid her head on the soft pillow, feeling the most comfortable she felt all day.

"I'm sorry, Buzz. I just wanted to make this day special for you, but I ruined it."

"No you didn't. I had fun. But, now this is the best part. Getting to take care of you." he said as he gently smoothed her cheek.

She smiled, resting her head against his shoulder. He didn't care that she was sick, all he wanted to do was be by her side.

"Where was that last egg, anyway?" Buzz asked.

"Behind the family photo." she answered.

She watched as Buzz climbed up the mantle and retrieved all four of the eggs and brought them up to the couch.

"Open them." Jessie said.

He did what he was told and there were four separate pieces of paper. He lined them up in the order and they spelled, "I love my, space ranger."

Buzz looked at Jessie with a deep look of warmth and love. "And I love you, cowgirl."

The moment she saw him lean in, she lightly put her hand up against his mouth. "Buzz, I'm sick."

"I don't care if you get me sick, what matters is that I get to spend this time with my cowgirl."

Their lips gently touched and they fell asleep together on the couch, happy to have one another near.


End file.
